


Cait's Wish

by FalloutFic



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalloutFic/pseuds/FalloutFic
Summary: Never Gonna Happen Cait!





	1. The Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Currently working on this, last updated 29/9/16

"If I find you you're gonna regret it" Cait hisses at the shadow moving in the distance.  
Nate activates VATS  
"Cait hold" Nate calls  
"Sure, I'll just stay here while you have all the f..."  
BANG  
Cait blinks and looks up to see a feral ghoul fall to the ground a few feet from her. She realises that, that feral was much closer then she had thought and that Nate was damn lucky his VATS had served him well otherwise he would've been in for a well placed kick, if you get her meaning. Cait and Nate quickly scan the area for more hostiles.  
"All clear" Nate says  
"Did ye check yer pop-bop" Cait questions.  
Nate smiled to himself, no matter how many times he reminded her it was called a "PipBoy" she'd always call it something different, however she had a point. *CLICK* the PipBoy scans and shows up with nothing. Nate turned and repeated the process a couple more times to make sure he had a full 360 of the area.  
"Hang on one more" Nate says Nate fires a .44 towards the ghoul on the ground. "It's in the Cabin" Nate states,  
Cait brings her eyes up to the cabin on the hill and watches as the windows begin to have a green glow to them.  
"Glowing one" Nate mumbles to himself. The door of the cabin swings open and out runs the feral crazily sprinting towards him. Nate giggled to himself, it reminded him of Cait in the morning if you didn't let her wake up on her own.  
"Green skinned bastard!" Cait yells running towards it before firing her twin barrel shot gun. Two shells pierce the feral chest, he stumbles back before gaining his balance before charging at her instead.  
"I thought that's what you called super mutants?" Nate frowns  
Cait reloads her shot gun,  
"it is" she says flicking up the barrel of her gun, *BANG* the bullet hits the ghoul in the head  
"But he's green isn't he"  
"Ahh yeah" Nate agrees  
"And he's a bastard isn't he?"  
"Ahh yeah" Nate says looking at the body  
"And he is dead isn't he?" Cait fires the second bullet from her gun at the lifeless ghoul. Nate jumps out the way.  
"Double Tap" Cait grins  
Nate smiles sarcastically at Cait. Cait starts to make her way over to Nate  
"Love wiping the floor with ya" Cait grinned  
Nate smiles, leans in and kisses Cait.  
"Right, I just gotta set up the recruitment beacon and then we can get outta here." Nate says.

"Ok all done let's head out" Nate tells Cait  
"Where we headed, lover?" Cait winks flirtatiously  
"Well I've got to tell Preston that I've got the beacon in Sunshine Tidings Co-Op up and running. But I want to stop by Diamond City on our way if that's ok."  
"Fine by me!"  
"No more mucking around with the security guards, they've keep a close eye on you already. " Nate opens the junk fence gate that he set up there and holds it open for Cait before closing it behind them. 

Along the way to Diamond City Cait looks over at Nate and notices him just looking at her and smiling, "We'd move a lot faster if you kept your eyes on the road and off me arse." Cait smirks  
"Sorry can't help it, you're just so perfect." Nate says in a loving tone. Hand in hand, the time flies by when these two are together and it's not long before they reach Diamond City. 

"Well here it is" Nate puffs  
"The Great Green Jewel Of The Commonwealth" the pair say in union before laughing to themselves.  
"I wonder how Piper's doing" Nate thinks aloud  
"Let's go see her" Cait says walking towards Publick Occurrences

"Hey Pipes" Cait slurs  
Piper spins around from tinkering with her printer to see Nate and Cait standing in her living room.  
"Hiya Cait Hiya Blue, How are you?"  
"Good thanks Piper" Nate smiles  
"Good thank you Piper and yourself?" Cait asks  
"I'm well thank you Cait" Piper turns to Nate "So Blue, heading my way?"  
"Well that depends, where are you off to?"  
"I'm heading out to see Nick, is he still at Starlight Drive-In?"  
"Last I checked he was" Nate giggles  
"Where are you headed?" Piper queries Nate  
"Yeah I'm headed back to Starlight I just had to pick up a few things here first when the shops open back up tomorrow, so you can tag along with me if you like... I think Cait's planning on heading back tonight." "Yeah I'm going to head off before one of these security guards throw me in the prison. But uh yeah I'll see you when you get back." "Are you sure Cait?" Nate asks "Yeah, you two have fun now, too bad we can't make it a threesome!" Cait winks flirtatiously "Never gonna happen Cait" Piper responds  
"Oh yer no fun" Cait smirks before leaving Pipers house.


	2. A Chat With Piper

"Morning Piper!" Nate says entering Piper's home  
"Oh morning Blue, coffee?" Piper says holding a cup up to Nate  
"Thanks Piper"  
Nate takes a sip of his coffee  
"Have you got everything you needed to get?" Piper asks  
"Yeah everything except breakfast!" Nate jokes "Want to go to Takahashi's Power Noodle's?"  
"Sure do"  
Nate and Piper finish their coffees and leave Publick Occurrences.  
"Hey Nat, I'll be back later ok? I'm heading out with Blue here...I should be back in a day or two ok?" Piper tells her sister  
Nat nods steps down off her podium and gives her sister a hug before returning to selling papers. 

"Nan-ni shimasho-ka?" Takahashi asks Nate  
"Yes please"  
Takahashi hands Nate a bowl of noodles then turns to Piper "Nan-ni shimasho-ka?"  
"Yes Please Takahasi" Piper says receiving her bowl of noodles. Nate and Piper sit down to eat there noodles,  
"You know the first time I brought Cait here, she tried to order a beer." Nate laughs  
"That's definitely Cait." Piper laughs. The two chat and laugh for a bit before Piper goes quiet and hangs her head down a bit.  
"You ok Pipes?"  
"Yeah it's just..." Piper seems lost as what to say  
"Is it Nat?"  
"No not this time"  
"Oh ok well you know you can tell me anything."  
"Yeah I know it's just... it's"  
"Yeah?"  
"Cait"  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah I'm sorry Blue it's nothing really, it's silly."  
"No Piper don't apologize, it's ok tell me what's on your mind."  
Piper lets out a deep breath  
"It's something she says and it confuses me"  
"Is it when she says 'slog' because that confuses me too I think it might be an Irish term or something."  
"No, it's when she asks for a threesome."  
"Oh"  
"Yeah...Also slog is an American term"  
"Oh... you learn something knew everyday" Nate hands Takahasi his empty bowl "What confuses you?"  
"Well she's asked it more than once and I know not to take her too seriously but I just can't tell if she's joking or not."  
"What does it matter you always say 'never gonna happen Cait' when she does, so what does it matter if she is joking?"  
"I only say that because originally I thought she was joking but now I'm not so sure..."  
"Oh, so you're saying if she isn't joking you'd be up for it?"  
"Uhm" Piper starts to blush "Well to say I hadn't thought about it would be a lie."  
"Did you want me to try and find out?"  
"Um" Piper really starts to turn red like her jacket now "If you wouldn't mind?"  
Nate nods and downs a Nuka Cola.  
Piper gets up and thanks Takahashi for the noodles, then the two set out for Starlight Drive-In.


	3. The Swap Over

"AGH!" Piper screams as the decontamination arch sprays her when the pair make there way into the settlement.  
"Really?" Nate sighs "I thought you would be used to it by now."  
"No matter how many times I've been here I always forget that it's there!" Piper wipes her face and pats down her coat.  
"General" A security guard nods to acknowledge Nate's presence, Nate smiles and gives him a nod back.  
"Why do you have so much security, we don't even have this much at Diamond City!" Piper asks  
"We get a lot of raiders through here and the health and safety of my settlers are my top priority."  
"You're so kind and caring" Piper smiles in admiration "that's something I can't fault you on." "Thanks Piper... Oh Piper, I was wondering if you could meet me and Cait at Spectacle Island this evening. I'm going to see Preston at the Castle with Cait, then going onto Spectacle Island." "Of Course Blue" Piper turns her head from Nate to look in front of her, as the pair begin to turn a corner further into the settlement Piper catches a glimpse of Nick, "Nick!" Piper calls out  
"Hmm, could've sworn I just heard Pipers voice...better run some diagnostics just to make sure I won't be falling apart anytime soon." Nick says in his calming deep tone. Piper runs up to the prototype synth "You're not falling apart Nick!" Piper says jumping on and hugging him from behind, stopping him from running his diagnostic. "Piper!" Nick spins around "It's so good to see you, what are you doing here?" Nick's smile grows from ear to ear.  
"I need to talk to you, I've got some information about the institute I wanted to talk to you about." Piper informs Nick. Nick and Piper could talk on end about anything and everything, the pair were great friends Nick being a detective and Piper a news reporter the two made a great team, whether Nick needed help investigating a case or Piper needed help snooping around for her upcoming article, together they could take on anything.  
"Well hey there handsome" Nate heard a very familiar Irish accent coming from behind him.  
"Cait" He smiled as he turned around to see her "How are you feeling?"  
"So much better now that you're back." she flirts "So you ready to head off?"  
Nate looks back to see if Piper was ok to be left here whilst Nate reported the success to Preston on clearing out Sunshine Tidings Co-Op. Piper looks over at Nate and gives him a nod of approval before Nick begins to escort her to the bar.  
"Ready" Nate nods  
"Well let's get moving."


	4. Are You Serious?

"Ah-hum" Nate clears his throat, Cait looks over at with  
"Cait" Nate says still looking forward  
"Nate"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"course ye can"  
Nate starts to slow down his walking pace before coming to a stop and turning to face Cait. "Cait when you said the thing to Piper..."  
"What thing?" Cait frowns  
"You know the thing about the threesome...were you being serious?"  
"Why, yer not jealous are ye?" Cait nudges Nate  
"No, it's just you've said it a couple of times and you know I was just curious as to whether or not you were joking." Nate continues walking towards the Castle.  
"Oh well ye know" Cait begins "the first time I said it, it was kind of a joke but I mean the offer was there"  
"And now?"  
"Well after the first one I was kinda just joking because Pipers response was always the same you know, 'never gonna happen Cait!'" she says mimicking Piper  
"Haha" Nate laughs at Cait's impression "So you're only joking then?"  
"Pipers a good lookin' gal you're a damn handsome man, if the offer was there I wouldn't say no." "Right" Nate concludes the conversation as the two reach The Castle entrance.


	5. Spectacle Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STILL IN WORK  
> NOT COMPLETE

Nate and Cait arrive at Spectacle Island just as the sun starts to disappear. Nate notices a light on inside the house "Oh good Pipers here." He says in a quiet tone, he opens the door to let Cait in and closes the door behind him. "Hiya Pipes" Cait smiles. Piper stands up "Heya Cait, Blue how are you?"  
"Good thank you Piper and yourself?" Nate asks.  
"Not too bad" Piper pauses "Heading my way?"  
Before Nate could even respond, Cait assumed he was taking her and said her usual "You two have fun now, too bad we can't make it a threesome." Cait awaits Piper usual comeback of 'Never gonna happen Cait!' But that didn't happen this time. Piper felt her stomach drop and looked towards Nate, Nate gave Piper a wink to inform her that the offer is there. Piper quietly gulps "Actually," she brings her eyes up to Caits, Cait starts to blush a little she looks at Nate who just gives her a shrug. Piper turned to look at Nate again to hide her blushing face from Cait, Nate just gives Piper a smile which gave her the confidence she needed to turn back towards Cait. Before she even completes her rotation she is greeted by Caits freckled face and rough lips pressed against hers, Cait pushes Piper back on to the wall behind her. "Oft!" Piper groans arms out to the side to stop her from hitting the wall to hard before finding a place to settle on Caits body. The touch of Caits body under her finger tips sent a small wave of pleasure over her. Cait reached her hand out and grabbed Nate by the shirt and pulled him in. Cait broke her kiss with Piper and pushed Nate towards her whilst she moved her lips to Pipers neck. "Mmm" Piper purses her lips together. When she opens her eyes she see Nate coming in for a kiss, her heart starts to pound, hard. She had always had a thing for Nate but hadn't let him know. She stares into his eyes as he comes closer, she stars to feel sick with nerves and anticipation, then it happens, their lips meet, and everything melts away and she feels simply at ease. This soon changes when she feels a kiss on her lower stomach as she breaks contact with Nate to look down, she sees Cait has made her way down to her hips, Nate starts to nibble at her neck. Cait stands back up and begins to make out with Piper again but this time more viciously, roughly massaging her breasts, Nate starts to place kisses down Caits neck before sucking on one spot leaving a bruise. The trio clumsily make their way over to the bed. Cait pushes Nate and Piper on the bed. Piper helps Nate take his shirt off whilst Cait kneels down and yanks Pipers pants down. Piper looked down at Cait who was making her way closer to her core, Piper held her breath.  
"Ooh" Piped threw her head back sighing as Cait made contact "mmm" she rocked her hips a little into Caits face. Piper opens her eyes to Nate kissing her neck and massaging her breasts. Piper brought his mouth up to hers and started kissing him, her hand trails down over his bare torso and down to his belt line "hmm" he groans. Piper begins rubbing the growing bulge threw his pants. She couldn't believe what was happening, days earlier she had but dreamed of kissing Nate now her she was rubbing his dick through his pants with one of the commonwealths hottest girl's head between her legs. Piper leans into Nate and kisses his pecs whilst she unbuttons his pant button and slides the zip down. Cait stops to watch the grand reveal...not that she hadn't seen it before. Piper helps Nate pull his pants down until his erection springs free."Whoa Blue" she gasps "Impressive huh?" Cait winks at Piper. All the complements about his length make the gentlemans dick twitch. "Just don't give him BLUE balls." Cait jokes diving back into Pipers pussy. "Hoah" escapes Pipers lips as Cait continues where she left off. Piper regains herself before leaning over to Nates cock. Nates cock stood proudly at attention it wasn't massive or thick it was just right thought Piper perfect like him. She stuck her tongue out and licked the underside from the base to the tip, she pulled down his foreskin traced around the head a few times. Piper began bopping her head up and down get as much of Nates cock in her mouth as possible. "Unf" Nate throws his head back. Piper pulls her head of his cock and gives it a few strokes with her hand. Cait still eating Piper out brings her hand up and pushes two fingers into Pipers hole. "Oh my God CAIT!" She squirms as the red head starts fingering her. Nate reaches over and grabs Pipers chin and brings her in for a kiss whilst she pumps his dick with her hand. "Huff...Cait" Piper breaks the kiss, "Hmm?" Cait hums back in response "Cait, I'm gonna cum!" Cait starts pounding her hole with her fingers harder and faster whilst sucking on her clit longer and stronger. "Hmpft, Oh!" Piper goes silent her hips flick up and push into Caits face, she drops her head on Nates shoulder mouth open like a goldfish. "Ohh fuck" Piper manages at the end of her orgasm. Nate gave Piper a kiss on the cheek, Cait quickly wipes away any excess juices from her lips. "Oh my god..." Piper huffs out, "Bet no ones ever made you cum that quick before." Cait winks "Well, umm, no" Piper pauses "but ahh that's because no ones ever made me cum before..." "Wait" Cait butts in "are you sayin' you haven't had sex before" "Ahh... no..." Piper says sheepishly. Nate looks at Cait and then at Piper, he lays a kiss on her lips and strokes down her arm before guiding her to stand in front of him. Piper stood at the end of the bed looking onto the General sat before her, one hand on her arm and the other supporting him to sit up. Piper bit her lip as she studied the man in front of her once her eyes came to his erect dick she couldn't help it anymore she felt herself lubricating as she kneeled up on the bed, she put a hand on Nates pecs to balance herself. Once she was hovering above his cock Nate leaned in and kissed her as she lowered herself onto his dick. Hers sobbing wet vagina helped the head of his penis slide in with ease "Oh" Piper gasps. She slides her hand down to his abs as he drops his torso back onto the bed, he places both of his hands on her hips to help guide her all the way down. "UGH!" Piper lets out in pain and pleasure. She sits onto of him with his throbbing cock inside her as she lets her vagina get used to the dick inside it. After a few seconds Piper begins to slowly start rising up and falling on to his cock until she is comfortably bouncing up and down on it. Watching the reporters first dick ride take place Cait felt the wet patch in her pants starting to grow so she ripped them off and climbed on the bed before lowering her core down onto Nates tongue.


End file.
